Haru
by Danni Kuran
Summary: Rido x Haruka yaoi oneshot. Rido isn't upset that Juuri chose Haruka, but that Haruka chose Juuri; and now Haruka must pay.


**Thank you for taking the time to read my yaoi fic, please enjoy some Kurancest!**

**Please Enjoy and Review! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters used or mentioned.**

* * *

No, this couldn't be it. Rido knew that Juuri would have to take her pick soon, but he'd hoped that she'd fall in love with a simple aristocrat and leave him and Haruka alone. Instead, she chose Haruka as a groom and mate, leaving Rido to sulk in the shadows of the Kuran Mansion.

What hurt the most was the fact that not only did Juuri choose Haruka, but that Haruka chose Juuri. Haruka had always told Rido that he loved him and would never stray and now Rido sat alone in his bedroom while Haruka and Juuri giggled in the next room. Was it because of his mismatched eyes? Haruka had always called Rido's eyes beautiful, despite the odd colouring, but now Rido didn't know what to believe.

It was true that in the beginning there was a sort of rivalry between the brothers over their sister, but once Haruka and Rido realised their feelings for each other they both decided to try and make sure that Juuri loved neither of them. Rido became cold and distant, making her fear him. Perhaps he did that job a little too well. He wanted to kill Juuri. He wanted to kill any child born between her and Haruka.

"Pardon me, little sister," Rido found himself standing in the doorway of his sister's bedroom. He recomposed himself and continued, letting the words flow out of his mouth uncontrolled. "I would like to speak to our brother privately."

Juuri hesitated before nodding; most likely assuming that Rido was jealous that she chose Haruka. After a delicate kiss on the cheek from Juuri, Haruka got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked past Rido and into the hallway. Straightening out his jacket, Haruka spoke.

"I know you're upset, but if you'll allow me to explain-"

"Lower your voice," Rido whispered harshly. "I don't want Juuri to hear us talking and if you're smart, neither do you."

"We'll go to my room then." Haruka nodded and lead the way. Rido felt a pang in his chest each time his little brother spoke. With every step Haruka took, Rido felt himself hurting more and more. But that sadness and pain quickly turned to anger as he entered Haruka's room and saw a picture of him kissing Juuri on his bedside table.

"Now that we're in a better location for such a discussion, where were we?" Haruka asked. Rido wanted to smack him so hard just then. He wanted to make him feel the pain of losing the one he loved. Although he wanted these things, Rido fought hard to contain himself.

"You were going to explain your sudden engagement to our sister!" Rido hissed. He clenched his fists and fought hard not to knock the photo off of the nightstand, but he ended up doing it anyway. The glass frame cracked and a few pieces of glass chipped from the frame, leaving two holes and a crack in the glass.

"Now, that wasn't necessary." Haruka said as he looked down at the photo. Rido couldn't believe the way Haruka was speaking to him. He had no right to degrade him in such a way, speaking to him with that sort of attitude when it should have been the other way around.

"Now, where were we?" Haruka asked as he picked up the frame and set it on the desk next to him. Rido's inner rage was building up higher and higher.

"Stop asking that!" He screamed.

"I only proposed to her because one of us had to do it eventually." Haruka reasoned, taking a single step forward. "If I didn't ask for her hand sooner or later, people would wonder why. They'd suspect us."

"Oh, then _of course_ it's okay! You could have spoken to me about it first, Haruka! I'm the oldest, Juuri was meant for me the moment she exited Mother's womb!" Rido screamed louder. Honestly, what was the point of moving to a more secluded and private location? Juuri could probably hear his screaming through the walls.

"You need to calm down; we're talking about it now, aren't we?" Haruka forced a smile and Rido glared at him with the fire of a thousand suns. Haruka did his best not to shrink back in fear of what his brother could do to him with that anger.

"I should have been the one to propose, you fool! Now, not only do they not suspect us, but I look like an idiot! Losing my sister to my younger brother? How utterly pathetic does that look?" Rido yelled even louder. "You've tarnished my reputation, Haruka!"

"You really _are_ hurt, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Rido said through his teeth.

"You only call me by my full name whenever you're angry with me." Haruka explained.

"Yes, well that's how it's going to be from now on." Rido screeched.

"But, I like it better when you call me 'Haru,'" Haruka frowned.

"Oh, don't act so wounded." Rido stomped over to Haruka and yelled in his face. "You've never been challenged in life! I've had all the hardships, and I dealt with all of it for you!"

Haruka didn't respond and Rido began to worry. It was true that he wanted nothing more to hurt Haruka right now, but at the same time he could never bring himself to cause tears in his younger brother's eyes. He stared into those eyes, those matching maroon-coloured eyes, the typical eyes of a Kuran. Perhaps that was why everyone preferred Haruka over Rido. One red eye and one blue eye along with messy hair weren't nearly as attractive as Haruka's neat and tidy appearance. Rido's shoulders slumped, and he could tell that Haruka knew what he was thinking about.

Suddenly Haruka placed his hands on Rido's body; one hand on his shoulder and the other on the succulent skin of his cheek. Before Rido could react, Haruka's soft lips were gently pressed against his as they moved together in unison. Rido sighed, this was just what he needed at a delicate time like this; an expression of Haruka's love for him. The kiss that started out being slow and steady quickly took a harsh turn and grew harder and passionate, courtesy of Haruka. Rido was both surprised and impressed with his brother's newfound dominance. Usually Rido would be the one to take control of it all, and Haruka would willingly abide by whatever rules applied each time. This, however out of the norm it was, still excited Rido. He was glad that his Haruka was learning to step out of his comfort zone.

"..Haru..." He hummed as Haruka moved to Rido's neck and started kissing.

"You know," Haruka said in-between kisses. "You're the only one that ever gets to call me that."

"What an honour." Rido purred, having enough of being dominated. Sure it was a welcomed surprise, but Rido was ready to take his usual position. He grabbed Haruka by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, causing him to land on his back. "My turn."

Haruka gasped as his back hit the floor, expecting to be winded from the sudden impact, but he wasn't. Instead, he found himself being pinned to the carpet by a smirking Rido.

"But, Rido –" Haruka tried to protest, but was silenced by a forceful kiss. Rido's tongue slid inside Haruka's mouth as their tongues danced. Rido stopped and looked Haruka right in the eyes.

"Shut up," He barked. "I'm still angry at you, remember?"

Haruka chuckled. "Then take all of your frustrations out. Do it right now. Be as rough as you like."

"I'd be my pleasure…" Rido purred again as he bared his fangs and sunk them deep into Haruka's neck. Thick, crimson blood coated his teeth as well as stained the white carpet. Rido knew immediately that they would need to find an excuse to explain that, and the deep wound in Haruka's neck, but that would have to wait. Right now all Rido could think about was the filling taste of Haruka's blood. With each swallow his throat felt warm. When Haruka moaned in ecstasy, it was then that Rido realised he was being too gentle. He sunk his teeth in deeper, causing a surprised gasp from Haruka. He then pushed and pulled with his fangs still deep in the wound, causing a painful gasp to escape Haruka's lips as well as a few more drips of blood to stream down his pale neck and onto the carpet; staining it further.

"Rido…" Haruka trailed off, struggling to speak from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Rido pulled away from Haruka's neck and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, staining it. He then forced his tongue back into Haruka's mouth, making him taste his own blood. Rido continued to think about all the emotions he could taste in his brother's blood. Worry, lust, longing, pleasure, total ecstasy…

"Huh." The air escaped Rido's lungs as Haruka flipped them over so that he was now pinning his older brother by his wrists.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast." Haruka whispered as his fangs elongated while his eyes turned a bright red. He sunk his teeth into Rido's neck and began sucking the blood from the punctured wound. He licked the holes he'd made a few times, earning a soft moan from Rido, before drinking again. Rido rolled his head back and chuckled at the feeling.

"Is something funny?" Haruka asked after withdrawing his fangs. His usually tidy hair was a little bit messy and the top few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, stains of blood on the shirt that ran from his chin.

"You're so messy, Haru." Rido chuckled again before licking the blood from Haruka's chin and mouth. Before sliding his tongue in Haruka's mouth again, he spoke. "I wonder what my own blood tastes like."

Haruka opened his mouth wide and willingly let Rido slide his tongue in a third time. The taste of his own blood in his mouth surprised Rido. He had never expected it to taste so… good. He crushed his lips against Haruka's, so hard that a part of him was worried that he would bruise them. He pushed that thought aside. Worst case scenario would be that Juuri would think he punched Haruka. Rido didn't mind, it was better than her along with everyone else discovering the truth about how close the brothers really were. Besides, people thinking he punched his younger brother couldn't be that bad, he was already humiliated enough as it was.

"Ugh, Rido… Stop, you're… ugh, hurting me…" Haruka groaned. Rido hadn't realised that out of anger he had been biting down hard on Haruka's tongue and lips, making both bleed. After a few more seconds, Rido released Haruka's face and gave himself and Haruka a moment to catch their breath. Haruka laid stomach-down on the floor as he held himself up with his elbows. He lay there, panting, for what seemed like hours to Rido. Finally, Haruka turned over onto his back and looked Rido dead in the eyes. Rido returned the gaze, but then glanced down at Haruka's pants and smirked; earning a deep blush from Haruka.

Rido was about to suggest something when Haruka pounced on him without warning. Pinning Rido to the ground, Haruka breathed heavily and straddled him. Rido ripped his arms out of Haruka's grip and grabbed Haruka by the throat, tossing him off and onto his stomach. With one hand around Haruka's waist and the other on Haruka's thigh, Rido positioned himself and started grinding. He ground and pounded until he had to stop because Haruka had started to get loud. He flipped Haruka back onto his back so he could look at his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

"You made a mockery of me, Haru," Rido hissed through his teeth. "Now I look like a fool for losing my sister to my younger brother. Then you choose her over me? You must be punished, Haruka."

"No…" Haruka whimpered. "I like it better when you call me 'Haru."

"Haru…" Rido purred as he flipped Haruka over onto his hands and knees and held him there.

"Haru…" Rido purred again as he removed his belt and folded it in his hands, raising it behind his head. "It's time to be punished."

"Haru," Another voice made Rido stop in his tracks. Frozen stiff, Rido's eyes bulged so hard they nearly fell out of his sockets. "Haru, darling? Are you alright?"

Haruka stiffened as Rido glared at him like he never had before. He held Haruka by the neck in an iron grip and held him up against the wall away from the door.

"You told me only _I _could call you Haru!" Rido hissed under his breath so that the approaching Juuri would not hear. Her footsteps grew louder and louder as she wandered down the hallway and in the direction of Haruka's bedroom.

"Rido, it's not like I ever gave her permission to do it," Haruka gasped for air as Rido's grip around his throat tightened while raising him higher against the wall until his feet dangled below him. "She… just… started… doing… it...ugh."

Rido clenched his teeth and then flinched when the door swung open to reveal Juuri. She wore different clothing to before. This time she wore a pastel pink dress with frills and bows, and her usual messy hair. Just on the side of her neck, unhidden by her mass of curls, was a bite mark. Rido screamed.

"Who gave you that?" He screeched at her, throwing Haruka to the ground and instead pinning her to the wall, pressing is body up against hers to prevent her from kicking. "Who did that?"

Juuri blushed and looked down before Haruka intervened.

"Juuri, darling," He started. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, Haru." Juuri looked at him longingly. Rido's fist tightened around Juuri's throat, causing her to gasp for air. Haruka rushed over to the pair and separated them. He sent Rido flying across the room and onto the big, double bed and ushered Juuri outside.

"We aren't finished yet, go back to your room. Don't come back, okay? I'll return when we're done here." Haruka told her. Juuri hesitated before giving him a reluctant nod and left, closing the door gently behind her. Haruka held onto the doorknob before locking the door.

Rido lay on the large bed on his back with one arm stretched over his eyes and the other on his stomach.

"Oh, Juuri, darling!" Rido hissed. "How dare you call her that and how dare you let her call you what I call you!"

"I never allowed her to," Haruka defended himself. "She just started doing it."

Suddenly, something inside Rido snapped. A loud slap echoed through the quiet room, followed by a pained gasp from Haruka as he cradled his red cheek and fell back onto his bed. He looked at Rido in shock, but not just that. Rido narrowed his angry eyes at his brother before that anger turned into an intense lust at seeing his brother so helpless and vulnerable. Rido wanted to break him, to make him bleed and cry and scream. Rido pounced on Haruka and immediately flipped him over. Removing Haruka's pants as well as his own, he positioned himself before thrusting in dry; making Haruka bite the pillow in pain.

"R-Rido…" Haruka moaned as Rido thrusted as hard as he physically could. "B-But, Juuri will come back-"

"Silence," Rido ordered his baby brother as he pulled out and rolled him over so that they were face to face. "You do not have permission to speak unless your words are of me. Defy me again and you'll be severely punished."

"But, she'll get tired of waiting! She'll worry and then catch us!" Haruka protested. Rido slapped his other cheek even harder than the first time.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Rido whispered in Haruka's ear darkly as he reached for his belt on the floor and flipped Haruka over on all fours. He raised his belt and hit Haruka's behind again and again; Haruka's gasps of pain bringing Rido the utmost pleasure. After a few minutes when Rido got sick of belting his brother, he threw the belt at the wall and pushed Haruka away from him. Haruka watched in confusion as his brother sat on the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"Top me." Rido ordered. Not wanting another flogging, Haruka obeyed. He straddled Rido and began rocking his hips the way he knew Rido couldn't resist. He knew he should return to Juuri soon, that his baby sister would be concerned for his safety and possibly even barge right in, but he treasured this time with Rido. Haruka was set to marry Juuri in spring and he knew that with spring just around the corner, this just might be his last encounter with Rido. He needed to make it count, but there was one thing lingering on his mind that he needed to get rid of.

"Rido?"

"What, Haru?" Rido asked, panting and moaning. Haruka stopped rocking his hips but remained straddling his lover.

"I can't continue, I have something on my mind." Haruka confessed. Rido asked what he meant as he cupped Haruka's cheeks. Haruka explained. "In the middle of spring will be my wedding with Juuri."

Rido tensed. "So soon?"

"She was very excited," Haruka mumbled. He cleared his throat and continued. "Obviously you know what has to happen after the wedding-"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Rido screamed. "I thought you loved me! Why are you putting these painful thoughts into my mind?"

"I do love you, but it has to happen, my love." Haruka looked down, avoiding his brother's eyes. "This has to be the last time. We can't do it anymore after this, she'll notice. Our sister isn't as stupid as you may think, my love. She'll figure it out eventually, and so will the aristocratic families."

"At least imagine me while you're with her." Rido said, pain written all over his face.

"I can't do that, Rido. That's why during all of this…" Haruka trailed off, losing his newfound bravery.

"That's why what, Haru?" Rido narrowed his eyes, anticipating what he'd hear next. He was right.

"I was imagining Juuri this whole time. Just this time, I need to get used to it." Haruka confessed, waiting for a beating.

Rido took a few moments to let the words sink in before he finally snapped. He threw Haruka at the wall and picked up his belt, beating him with the metal part and cutting his face. There were small cuts on his forehead, his lip was split and there was one large cut that stretched from the bridge of his nose to the side of his cheek. Haruka lay there at took it. He had no right to defend himself and deep down he enjoyed it. After being a lover to Rido for so long he had grown used to rough loving.

Rido grabbed the already damaged picture frame and smashed it over Haruka's head, knocking him unconscious. He straddled Haruka and punched him repeatedly before flipping him over and taking both of their pants off. He inserted himself into Haruka's behind and thrusted; he thrusted harder and harder until his face went red with frustration and sweat. Gasping and holding back loud moans, Rido was nearing his peak. He thought of Haruka topping Juuri and not him, he thought of the children they would have together and he took out all of that frustration on Haruka's unconscious body. He slammed himself into Haruka so hard that Haruka began to bleed, and Rido knew his lover would be uncomfortable for days if not weeks, and it brought a sadistic smile to his face along with undeniable pleasure. Just the thought of Haruka walking around and cringing and wincing every time he tried to sit down turned Rido on more and more. Finally, he couldn't continue any longer. He released himself and then pulled out of Haruka. He dressed himself along with his unconscious lover and left him there until he woke, surrounded by blood and shards of glass.

Rido unlocked the door from the inside and left, closing it gently. Suddenly he felt a pair of weak arms around his torso from behind. He turned his head to see a mass of messy brown curls and a pair of glassy eyes. Not the type Haruka had when they did the deed, but the type people got when they held back tears. Rido fought the urge to roll his own eyes as his sister looked up at him with her own pleading ones.

"Please leave Haruka alone," Juuri asked as she squeezed him tight. "Please don't be jealous of Haruka, I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Juuri actually sounded apologetic, but she didn't know what she was talking about. She had no idea what was going on behind the scenes. She was too daft to realise that her fiancé had just cheated on her and then dumped his better lover for her. She knew nothing and he was so tempted to tell all, but it would ruin him and the Kuran family name.

He pried Juuri off of him and held her by her shoulders before raising a hand and slapping her across the face. He only realised how hard he'd actually hit her when she went flying a few metres to the side and into the wall. She started to cry really loud and she called out for Haruka. The bedroom door opened and Haruka emerged with messy hair and clothes along with being covered in blood and bruises. Juuri gasped in horror and ran over to him, bawling her eyes out. Rido wished they'd slip out of the sockets.

Rido stormed off just as Haruka and Juuri embraced and kissed. He couldn't stand to watch them show even a mild form of intimacy when he was so utterly broken. It was then that he decided what he wanted to do. He was going to kill Haruka and Juuri. He was going to rape Juuri and then any daughter she bore to Haruka, and then he'd torture and kill any son they shared. And they'd all be dead. Perhaps not the daughter, after all, Rido needed a wife of his own now.

* * *

**This was written for my best friend Rebecca for her birthday. She's a huge yaoi lover, and I was so glad that she enjoyed it so I wanted to share it with all of you. **

**I wrote this before I understood the full VK storyline so I apologise for any inaccuracies in terms of characters and anything else, but this is a yaoi fic, so what does it matter? Aahaha**

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you took the time out of your day to send me a kind review I would greatly appreciate it! xx**


End file.
